J for Jealousy
by slowdance
Summary: Denial. Another sure sign of jealousy. Sandle.


J for Jealousy

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or any of the characters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara twitched as she saw her Greg smiling and joking with the new DNA tech in the other room. Damn those glass walls. They made everything so transparent.

The new DNA tech. Kerry Somethingorother she was called.

Ah yes, he was turning on his charm again(he had truckloads of that), and judging from her body language, she was definitely interested.

Psh. Kerry knew Greg for like, what, all of 5 seconds? And there she was, already acting chummy with him. She rolled her eyes as she saw Kerry giggle girlishly, then put her hand on his shoulder to brush something away. Yeah right, she thought bitterly to herself, as if he had something there. It was just a pathetic excuse to touch him. She huffed at the outrage. But Greg wasn't to be spared too.

As if he had nothing better to do than to be there, distracting her from her work! He was supposed to be working on a case with her. How dare he leave her alone here to label stupid swabs and fingerprints while he went off gallavanting and making new friends! Oh the unfairness of it all. Sara miserably stuck on the last of her label on the swab. All that she had left to do was to send them to the DNA lab. To Kerry. Who was currently with Greg. Oh, she couldn't wait.

She corrected her slouching posture, held her head high and stormed into the lab. She was not someone to be reckoned with.

Greg and Kerry looked up as they saw her walk in. Kerry smiled and started speaking.

"Hi, you must be Sar-"

"Analyse these for DNA, then run them through CODIS. Top priority." Her voice was cold and impersonal. She wanted nothing to do with Kerry at the moment. Then she turned on her heels, and stalked out. Leaving Greg and Kerry with nothing more than shock and surprise.

She was walking back to the breakroom when Greg caught up with her.

"Hey Sara, what's up? You look like thunder." He stole a glance at her, she was acting very weirdly today. But it was almost familiar. It was like...

"Well I'm sorry I look like that. It's difficult not to when you've got tons of work. So why don't you go back there and talk to your friend huh?" Even as the words left her mouth, she knew she sounded immature and chidlish. But there and then, she really couldn't care less. She turned into the breakroom and headed for the coffee machine. She needed caffeine right now.

Greg frowned and followed behind her silently. He racked his brains, the exact scenario had happened before. It was like... like that time when she caught him joking with the new girl from Trace! He laughed a little, finally realising why she was acting the way she was.

She gave him the evil eye from the couch she was sitting on. "What so funny huh?"

He smiled. "Will you tell me what this is all about?"

"What is what all about?"

"You being so mean to Kerry, of course."

"Me? Mean? I was just doing my work Greg." Her voice was clipped and impatient.

Anger. A sign of jealousy.

"Don't lie, Sidle." He leaned on the door frame. "You know, you did the same thing with Deborah from Trace. The exact same thing the first week she arrived here. I know because I was there." His grin grew cheekier.

She opened her mouth to retaliate but he cut her off.

"Wait, don't tell me. Sara Sidle, jealous?" He watched, amused, as her face change from one of annoyance to surprise to embarrassment then back to annoyance again. All in one second.

She huffed. "Jealous? You must be kidding me."

He folded his arms, "Oh really?" He shot her a skeptical look, "Then where's all this hostility coming from then?"

She gave him another evil look. "Nowhere."

He swaggered into the room and plopped down beside her. "Don't you lie, Sara Sidle. I'm on to you. You're jealous because I was spending more time with Kerry then I was with you."

Oh she wanted nothing more than to wipe that stupid, complacent smirk off his face. "You're delusional, Greg. I think you've been spending too much time in La La Land with that Kerry Somethingorother. You're not thinking straight."

Denial. Another sure sign of jealousy. Her smirk surfaced as she had effectively shut him up.

It was then that he kissed her. She was stunned, but very soon began reciprocating the kiss. He broke it and murmured, "Sorry." He was still so close that she could feel his breathe on her lips.

"Better be."

**The End.**

A/N: I won't be doing it in alphabetical order, because they're all unrelated one-shots. If they happen to be related, I'll post them together. Anyway, review please? They make me happy.


End file.
